


Random Drabbles (Avengers)

by iTonyStark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint/Natasha - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Peggy Carter - Freeform, and stuff, clint barton - Freeform, phil coulson - Freeform, some might be angsty, steve rogers - Freeform, steve/tony - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, what did I get myself into?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTonyStark/pseuds/iTonyStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OneGoodEye had given me these words/prompts with Pairing(s) (if any) to use to help with my writer's block. Short, Very Short Drabbles. (Multiple Chapters, Multiple Pairings, Male/Male, Female/Male and etc.)</p><p>Chapter One - Laughter: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers (Posted)<br/>Chapter  Two - Honesty: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff (Posted)<br/>Chapter Three - Honor:  Phil Coulson (Posted)<br/>Chapter Four  - A Dance At Last: Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter (Posted)</p><p>Suggestions Welcomed, just might take me a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Rating Teen for Future Chapters may contain foul language and/or mention of sex, alcohol use and other themes not suitable for younger people.

Prompt Drabbles (Avengers)  
By iTonyStark for OneGoodEye

Thank you for the prompts/words and pairings to use, OneGoodEye; this story will be multiple chapters and may or may not contain Male/Male pairing(s), if you do not like it, please don’t read it then. This is my first ‘story’ to be posted here on AO3, so please bear with me… I also don’t have a beta, so there will be mistakes. (Lots of Mistakes) Some chapters may be longer than others.

Chapter One: Laughter (Tony Stark/Steve Rogers) (I had instant inspiration for this, cue the crap!)

 

The room was completely dark except for the faint glow of light blue coming from where the bed is, two figures sat on the bed facing one another; one of the figures is a tall, muscular man with short blond hair and blue eyes, which is hidden within the faint glow that is coming from the other figure, another male who is slightly shorter with less toned muscles, his hair being a contrast of dark brown from the blond, brown eyes. The blond is wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers but the brunette is wearing a black tank top in effort to hide the faint glow coming from his chest, planted on the male’s chest is his very own arch reactor 

Reaching toward the blond male the brunette male, attempted to grasp the blonde’s arm to pull himself from the edge and into the other’s arms, but miscalculating, which he would blame on fatigue from their mission, he misses the arm completely and ends up slipping off the bed, not even sure how it was possible, he wasn't _that_ close to the edge! Blinking the brunette haired male peers up toward the blond who was leaning over the edge to look back down at him with a brow lofted. Smiling the blond reaches a hand down to the brunette to pull him back onto the bed, but the brunette having different plans yanks the blond’s hand causing him to fall on top of him, instantly wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer. After a few moments of silence the blond began to laugh and a few moments later the brunette joined him in laughing, their laughter carrying from the bedroom and down the hall, but no one dared to investigate where the laughing was coming from. The two males laid there on the floor for a moment before removing themselves from one another and slipping back on the bed to embrace each other lying down.

A/N:  
Oh God, That was simply HORRIBLE, but I hope you enjoyed it. Have any prompts/words you want to give me with a pairing? Leave it in a comment or something. Thanks. (I’m working on the other ones, Comments welcomed.)

(Looked longer on paper ;-;)


	2. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Drabble from OneGoodEye

Prompt Drabbles (Avengers)  
By iTonyStark for OneGoodEye  
Thank you for the prompts/words and pairings to use, OneGoodEye; this story will be multiple chapters and may or may not contain Male/Male pairing(s), if you do not like it, please don’t read it then. This is my first ‘story’ to be posted here on AO3, so please bear with me… I also don’t have a beta, so there will be mistakes. (Lots of Mistakes) Some chapters may be longer than others.

**Chapter Two: Honesty (Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff)**

Honesty was one of the things that keep them together, never lying to one another, not that either could ever get away with it, never sugar-coating the truth being said bluntly and honestly to each other. If Natasha had ever come into the ‘common room’ wearing something that Clint deemed inappropriate, he would tell her bluntly and right away, being the only one who could get away with it.  
  
Knowing that they would tell them what is wrong, if they are injured or mad at one another; even if they lie to others they don’t lie to each other, never have and never will. They are in it together, always. Honesty is what makes them work. 

Note: (This one is even shorter, ugh I suck at this. Thanks for reading, comments welcomed.)


	3. Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Drabbles (Avengers)  
> By iTonyStark for OneGoodEye  
> Thank you for the prompts/words and pairings to use, OneGoodEye; this story will be multiple chapters and may or may not contain Male/Male pairing(s), if you do not like it, please don’t read it then. This is my first ‘story’ to be posted here on AO3, so please bear with me… I also don’t have a beta, so there will be mistakes. (Lots of Mistakes) Some chapters may be longer than others.
> 
> Suggestions Welcomed.

Prompt Drabbles (Avengers)  
By iTonyStark for OneGoodEye  
Thank you for the prompts/words and pairings to use, OneGoodEye; this story will be multiple chapters and may or may not contain Male/Male pairing(s), if you do not like it, please don’t read it then. This is my first ‘story’ to be posted here on AO3, so please bear with me… I also don’t have a beta, so there will be mistakes. (Lots of Mistakes) Some chapters may be longer than others.

Chapter Three – Honor (Phil Coulson) 

Honor, that is what they were gathered in the large church for, not to honor the lord above but to honor a man, a man named Phil Coulson, this man had given his life in attempt to protect the world from harm, today he would be held in high honor for his sacrifice, tears being shed for a man that many barely even knew but was sadden from the loss of a fellow S.H.E.I.L.D. agent, the church filled with Agents, family and friends, among those there was the Avengers, the very ones who had taken his sacrifice the hardest and pulling them together to get the job done. They hold the fallen ‘comrade’ in high honor, even if it's just for a single day. Each Avenger sharing comforting words to those around them saying he died for them, for everyone and should be honored. 

Note: Sob. I know Phil isn’t really dead. (Comments Welcomed)


	4. A Dance At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from OneGoodEye. Non-beat'd and written on my iPhone.

Note: Thanks for the prompt OneGoodEye

Chapter Four - A Dance At Last (Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter)

The lights of the retirement home dimmed as a soft slow tune began to play in the large dinning area where the workers had moved the tables and chairs to form a mix-shape dancing floor. Old couples began to move to the floor to dance along with some younger ones. 

A lone figure sat in a wheelchair, an elderly woman with curly gray hair and wearing a nice beige dress, she watches the figures move around the dance floor. 

A small soft gasp escaped from her mouth as she looks up at the figure in front of her; a tall young, handsome man with ripped muscles, light blond hair and bright blue eyes, the name "Steve" escaped from the woman's lips as he bent down to whisper "Miss Carter, may I have this dance?" Smiling with tears in her eyes she gave the young man, no Captain Steve Rogers, a nod as he carefully helps her from her wheelchair and made their way to the dance floor. 

They had a dance together at last, might have taken a few years but he kept his promise. Silently thanking Tony for making this possible for him, giving himself a mental note to express his gratitude the next time he saw the man. 

Note: I am quite happy with this. This one has to be my favorite so far, this was typed on my phone so any grammar mistakes are to be excused. Please leave a comment.


End file.
